


Idiots will be idiots.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-03
Updated: 2010-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A possible explanation on why Death the Kidd holds his guns the way he holds 'em.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idiots will be idiots.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=31_days)[**31_days**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=31_days) theme for December 30, 2007.

If anyone ever bothered to ask Death the Kid about his rather unique way of holding his weapons, they would have been treated to a very roundabout, very lengthy lecture on bilateral symmetry and complex aesthetics and precision and efficiency on the battlefield. His side of the story revolved around the workings of the body and how holding his guns upside down and pulling the trigger with his pinky fingers was not only his way of proving to the world that even the weakest part of his hand was stronger than anything else, but also because it was more aesthetically pleasing to the eye for guns to be held upside down.

  
Asking the Thompson sisters led to a very short and straightforward. In their transformed forms, the handles and triggers of their guns comprised of certain sensitive parts of their body, and Death the Kid was only too aware of this fact every time he picked them up. Holding the guns upside down was his downright weird albeit very Death the Kid-ish way of retaining some sort of dignity.  



End file.
